fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Messerschmitt Me 323
Here are the 3 biggest aircraft of FHSW, the Me 321 Gigant, the Me 323 E-2 Giant and the Me 323 E-2/WT Rhino. Technically, the three variants were all the same but with its own specification. It started with the Me 321. In request by the Luftwaffe for a glider or a large aircraft which was capable of transporting troops, and at the same time, equipment like artillery and tanks, Messerschmidt had built this giant glider. But unfortunately because the glider was so heavy, there was no good transport aircraft with low cost available at the time and therefore the project was cancelled. Therefore, Messerschmidt redesigned the Me 321 glider. The glider would instead have 10 landing wheels and six French Gnome-Rhône 14N-48/49 engines. With this empty weight of 27,330 kg, it would be capable of transporting around 130 troops or at least 10 tonnes of equipment. This was the Me 323 also know as the Gigant, or "Giant" in German. With a length of about 28.2m, a wingspan of some 55.2m, a height of 10.15 m and a wing area of 300 m², these were some of the biggest aircraft that saw action during World War II. But for such an immense size and a maximum speed of around 285 km/h, this was a big aircraft. At least 13 variants have been designed out of the Me 323, which included the gunship variant below: * Me 323 V1: First Prototype, powered by four Gnome-Rhône 14N-48/49 engines * Me 323 V2: Prototype, powered by six Gnome-Rhône 14N engines, became the standard for D production series * Me 323 D-1: First production series, powered by six Gnome-Rhône 14N engines originaly intended for use in the Bloch 175, two 7.92 mm (.312 in) MG 15 machine guns in cockpit fittings provided, field modifications increased defensive armament, variable-pitch Ratier propellers with three blades * Me 323 D-2: as D-1 but with engine installation originally intended for use in the LeO 451, fixed-pitch wooden Heine propellers with two blades * Me 323 D-6: as D-2, variable-pitch Ratier propellers with three blades * Me 323 V13: Prototype, powered by six Gnome-Rhône 14N engines, served as a master for the Me 323E production series * Me 323 V14: Prototype, powered by six 1,340 PS Junkers Jumo 211F engines, not proceeded with * Me 323 E-1: Second production series, turrets incorporated in the wings * Me 323 E-2: Third production series and this variant is be taking in FHSW * Me 323 E-2 WT: See below * Me 323 V16: Prototype, powered by six 1,500 PS Jumo 211R engines, intended to serve as a master for the Me 323F production series * Me 323 V17: Prototype (unfinished), powered by six 1,600 PS (1,578 hp, 1,177 kW) Gnome-Rhône 14R engines, intended to serve as a master for the Me 323G * Me 323Z (Zwilling): The Zwilling (German for "twin") was a single prototype, similar in basic layout to the Heinkel He 111Z, consisting of two 323E fuselages connected by a new constant-chord middle wing section. Powered by nine BMW 801 engines, the sole Me 323Z was lost in July 1944 in an inflight breakup during its first and only test flight. This catastrophic structural failure was due to the inept repair of damage from strafing sustained in an Allied air attack a few hours before. The breakup occurred just after the aircraft had released a gigantic 17.7 tonne dummy bomb. The bomb, designed by armaments engineers at the Weapons Research Station at Karlshagen, was intended specifically for the 323Z; no other aircraft in the world at that time, Axis or Allied, could possibly have carried it. Had series production been authorised, the Z was intended to be an ultra-long-range transport and launch platform for the V-1 cruise missile, as well as a conventional heavy bomber. Me323_Africa.jpg|Me323 Me-323.jpg|Me-323 Me323_2.jpg|Me323 ME323.jpg Me323 E-2/WT Proposed subsidiary type of third production series derived from the E-2, 'escort' gunship version. Classified as a Waffentrager (weapons carrier) by the RLM, which the WT suffix denoted. Primary mission was to provide normal 323 cargo formations with heavy defensive protection. No cargo carrying ability. "Solid" nose with a 20mm cannon turret, two additional wing turrets plus up to ten other machine guns/cannon of varying calibres firing from standard and new beam positions. 1.3 tonnes of armour plating was added across the entire airframe. Crew increased to twenty-one, the extra crew-members operating the plane's guns. Two prototypes had been built and tested, but the series was cancelled after it was judged that normal single-engined fighters were more effective in the transport escort role. One of the prototypes was briefly assigned to KG 200 for operational evaluation, where it flew armed escort for the small number of captured B-17 Flying Fortresses operated by the geschwader. Category:German Equipment Category:Transport Aircraft Category:Gunship